Hair Extensions
by Laura Schiller
Summary: Kes feels ready for a new look and a new attitude. Some 'girl time' with the Captain in a holographic hair salon might just do the trick.


Hair Extensions

By Laura Schiller

Based on: Star Trek: Voyager

Copyright: Paramount

Kes sat in a swivel-chair in a bright cream-colored room full of mirrors, potted ferns, the scent of flowery shampoo, and women who glided back and forth or sat in similar chairs, blankets around their shoulders. The whoosh of running water, the snick of scissors and the soft buzz of conversation could be heard.

"I can see why this program is so popular," Kes confided to Kathryn Janeway, who was sitting in a nearby armchair with her legs crossed and watching Kes with a smile. "It does make you feel pampered, doesn't it?"

"How are things over here, ladies?" asked a small, chirpy holographic stylist in a crisp black uniform. Her hair was bobbed, rather like B'Elanna's, and dyed red and yellow; it gave her the look of a flame tulip on a black stalk.

"I'm not sure," said Kes, glancing down at the catalogue in her hands. "They all look so nice … could you show me a few simulations? How about this one?"

She held up the data padd; the tulip girl took it, typed a code into the station Kes was sitting in front of, and brought the chair around so Kes could see the result in her mirror.

Kes frowned. "Er … interesting … but not quite what I'm looking for. What do you think, Kathryn?"

The simulation had replaced her short blonde bob with a wild mop of red curls – not merely the golden-orange commonly referred to as 'red' in hair, but as red as the shoulder pieces of a Captain's uniform.

Kathryn covered her mouth and coughed. "No. Just … no."

The tulip woman looked rather disappointed as she removed the simulation. "Do you have an idea of what you're looking for, miss?" she asked. "What sort of look you want to achieve?"

Kes exchanged a glance with Kathryn, then looked back at herself in the mirror. She studied the round face and wide blue eyes there, the boyish bob, so out of place with the sleek scarlet or purple jumpsuits she had taken to wearing. Only recently, she had been called 'naïve' by one of her closest friends. Did the crew really see her that way, in spite of the fears and dangers and heartaches she had gone through in her three years of life? And if she looked like _this_, was it any wonder they still saw her as a child?

"I want to look … older," she said finally. "More womanly."

Kathryn gave her a sympathetic look.

The tulip woman nodded briskly. "Okay. W-ell … I'm thinking you might want to grow it longer. Like down to your shoulders? And have a darker color, maybe, like black? It would look very dramatic on you."

But at this, Kathryn interrupted with a wave of her hand.

"I like Kes's hair color the way it is," she said. "Don't you, Kes? Such a nice buttery blonde."

"Me too," said Kes. "How about this?"

She reached over herself and pressed a sequence of buttons. Her hair shimmered into a soft golden cascade of curls, flowing past her shoulders, softening her face while at the same time giving it dignity and definition.

"Yes!" exclaimed the tulip woman, beaming. "That is the perfect look for you, Miss Kes. You look just about six months older."

Kes reached up to feel the holographic curls. Thanks to the wonders of technology, they almost felt real. She fluffed them back acros her shoulders. She picked up a hand-mirror and held it behind her.

She smiled.

"It'll take longer to wash and dry, you know," Kathryn warned. "And it'll be the very devil to brush unless you use a special conditioner."

"I can handle it," said Kes, already in love with her curls. She smoothed them over her pointed ears. "See here, Kathryn, I look like a Human!"

"So does this mean you'll take it?"

"Oh, yes."

"Good. Now, er … " she squinted at the tulip woman's nametag. "Marci, can you download the coordinates to my tricorder, please? Length, follicle composition etc.?"

"Will do, Ms. Janeway." Marci's black-nailed fingers flew over the tricorder; once the Doctor received the hair coordinates, Kes would go to Sickbay to have her hair growth stimulated to the proper length.

"A pleasure to see you, as always," said Marci, flicking her tulip-colored hair. "Ms. Kes, Ms. Janeway. Have a wonderful day!"

"And the same to you, Marci," said Kathryn. "Computer, end program."

Kathryn and Kes walked out of the hologrid arm in arm. No plastic bags, no parcels, nothing but a bit of data to show for their girl's night out.

"It's not _quite_ the same as San Francisco," said the older woman wistfully.

"I thought it was fun."

"You would." Kathryn squeezed her young friend's arm in a motherly manner as they walked down the corridor. "You know, I'm thinking of making a few changes myself … Maybe I'll just chop it off. Who knows?"

She tugged at her auburn ponytail, enjoying the startled glance of a passing ensign. It felt so good to stop living in the stalwart Captain's persona every so often and just be a woman.

"I had a wonderful time, Kathryn," said Kes. "If you do decide to … chop it off …" She grinned impishly. "Maybe, as Voyager's medical aide, I could give you the benefit of a second opinion."

"I'd like that very much, Kes."


End file.
